


Time flies

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Het, Implied Death, Implied Torture, Intimacy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flies.. when you are experimenting with a Cybertronian mind and the spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight meshing of G1 canon and some themes from the IDW continuity. Probably not what the prompter would have wanted. Ties in with "Non Death Of One" and slightly with "Overfamiliarity". Many thanks to femme4jack for helping me with this one.
> 
>  _'text' ~ > spark bond_

He stared down at his handiwork, it might not have been anywhere close to that of what his former mentors had done in the past. Not quite as illogical as their handiwork from what he had observed when they would allow him to.

But it was still something.

Still he hadn't killed his subject like many of his mentors had. At least he had left most of her inner framework alone, for the most part, and only made some subtle changes to her outer frame. Though he had taken away her Autobot sigil, twisted the memories within her mind to his own purposes, changed the color of her optics, and repainted her frame in a color close enough to his. There hadn't been much that he could do about the spark bond that tied her to the Prime, even the slightest twist of it hadn't broken it.

Perhaps he could even convince Megatron that the femme would be useful for his purposes against the Prime and his Autobots. He knew that his Lord would enjoy using her to tear apart the Prime.

Standing over the berth that held the offline femme, after examining her body thoroughly he decided to bring Elita back online and watched as the red optics slowly flickered on while the gentleness of her face became that of a vicious snarl as the optics locked onto him. Ah good there was still some spark of logical intelligence left in her mind it seemed.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Of course, I'm on the planet Cybertron. Our homeworld. Where the frag else would I be?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Even though the snarl remained, there was noticeable confusion as the femme's optics became outwardly distant as she accessed her memory files. The confusion cleared quickly as she focused on him again.

"Of course. You are Shockwave, my... mech partner and bondmate. If we are linked, then why is it blocked?"

"Correct. Logically it is that way for our protection if we are targeted by the Autobots. Let me examine it and your spark while the data file I'm giving brings you back up to speed."

"Very well."

If he had a mouth, he knew that logically he would be smirking as Elita One revealed her spark chamber and then the spinning spark within it. He allowed his own spark to brush against hers briefly and opened the bond slightly to allow a simple message to go through and some of her presence bled into the bond as well, before sealing the bond shut again.

 _'I have something of yours. Come find it if you can.'_

0000

Elsewhere a large mech frame shuddered harshly as the others with him watched and did their best to help keep him on his feet.

"Boss Bot, you alright?"

"Ngh.. Elita One."

Worried glances were exchanged between the Autobots with him, as the Prime tried not to collapse in a heap of weakness in front of his closest friends and even other curious Autobots. That is until Ironhide and Prowl had sent them back to their duties as Jazz attempted to work out what was going on with their Prime. If they were about to lose him as well.

"Boss.. 'Lita's dead and gone. We were with you when Chromia showed us her grey offline frame in those tomb vaults back on Cybertron. I'm sorry Boss.. but she's gone. We -"

Optimus shook his head slightly, cutting off his friend before he could start another sentence. He knew that his friend was concerned for him, but he also knew what he had sensed in the quiet bond.

"Negative Jazz, I sensed her in our spark bond. She is alive and someone has her. Get someone to bring her body here, then have Ratchet and Wheeljack check it out."

"Sure boss. Whatever you say."


End file.
